It is known to use zipper pulls to assist the user in operating a zipper from a closed position to an open position and vice versa. Known zipper pulls use cords or other attachments that are looped or connected to the eyelet of the zipper slider to give the user additional gripping means to pull and slide the zipper. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,482, issued to Pontaoe, assigned to Illinois Tool Works Inc., and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a known zipper pull device that includes components that are used to secure a zipper cord onto an eyelet of a zipper slider. As shown in that patent, a female portion includes a hollow frame into which is inserted a male element. The male portion includes slots and barbs into which is inserted the free ends of the zipper cord, after the zipper cord is looped through the eyelet of the zipper slider. Upon assembly of the male and female components, the zipper cord will be secured to the zipper pull device and also the zipper slider.
It is further known that whistles may be used in situations where it is desirous to generate a loud piercing sound to attract attention to the user. Unfortunately, it is not uncommon for one to forget he/she may have access to such whistles, or to lose or misplace such whistles, therefore rendering such whistles useless.
The present invention is directed at improving upon existing zipper pull mechanisms while at the same time providing a zipper pull mechanism that also serves as a whistle.